


To the One Piece

by StereotypicalWeebThings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Go with the flow, Modern Era, Multi, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereotypicalWeebThings/pseuds/StereotypicalWeebThings
Summary: Note: Title is temporary. Desc. temporary. Everything is basically temp. Work in progress.Sanji finds himself cursed with a loveless marriage and an apartment prison. One night an old friend comes to rescue him, and tells him about the One Piece. The crew get together in a Modern setting filled with mafia bosses, treasure hunting, and inevitability, romance (because this is fan-fiction).





	To the One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of things. Let me know your thoughts at the end!

Sanji hates nights like these where he finds himself alone in the two bedroom apartment, staring longingly at the streets a couple feet below him. When the blonde had gotten married he hoped these nights would not happen anymore. Melancholic thoughts wouldn’t consume and turn him into a depressed fool. Marrying Pudding he had vainly hoped that things would change. She seemed like a dream come true; beautiful, rich, and seemingly the sweetest woman Sanji ever met. She had showered him with praise, buttered him up for two years. When he popped the question she had been so excited. It turns out she wanted him to move in before they married, which Sanji understood. It was shortly after moving in together that they finally tied the knot. The cook, looking back on those years, found little signs of this lifestyle coming to fruition. Her apartment is located far from The Baratie.  
The Baratie is Sanji’s childhood home. He was raised by Zeff “Red Leg”, the man who built The Baratie. He taught Sanji everything he knows about cooking, and a little more. The gruff father figure also taught him how to treat women. If Sanji was ever caught bad-mouthing a female customer, or one of the Baratie’s staff members he was punished. Not severely of course, a simple swat to the back of his head usually. Every once in a while Zeff would take a wooden spoon and aim it at his butt. As Sanji got older he naturally became a bit of a flirt, growing more interested in women. In order to keep him out of trouble Zeff gave the curly-browed man a job.  
Those were the best years of Sanji’s life. Yet, he threw all of that away foolishly when he married Pudding. Zeff advised him to not marry her, that there was something not quite right about the brunette. A year later and Sanji now knew what Zeff had meant. After getting married Pudding shown her true colors. She had Sanji sign a contract that had the following rules:

1.Phone calls are to be made on the main line. Cellphones are not permitted inside the apartment complex.  
2\. What is in the apartment stays in the apartment. If anything is bought from outside the premises than it is to be inspected by homeowner when they return home.  
3\. Spouse must stay inside at all times. The only exceptions are groceries, and the balcony area. If spouse feels they must leave then they will need to have an escort chosen by the homeowner.  
4\. No smoking on the premises. Cigarettes, cigars, etc will be immediately thrown out.  
5\. If any injury is to occur spouse is to call the homeowner’s personal doctor. If surgery, or other extreme injuries require hospitalization, spouse must wait for homeowner to return.  
6\. To ensure the safety of the spouse all extreme kitchen utensils have been removed. The fireplace is to be turned off at all times. Extreme spices are also prohibited in the home.  
Note: More rules may be added as homeowner seems fit. If Spouse does not wish to sign then there will be an immediate annulment to the marriage. 

At the memory Sanji rubs his face in frustration, a sigh leaving his lips. The cook chalked it up to Pudding being worried for his well-being. Everything she did meant she did it with love, right?  
Turning away from the large bay window, Sanji looks around for his cigarettes. The living room is very simple with a white leather loveseat on one side, a glass coffee table in the middle, and a large TV hung above the cold fireplace. The apartment has an open floor plan so right behind the living room is the dining room. The dining table is also simply white, the rug underneath patterned with neon flowers. To the right of the dining room is the poor excuse of a kitchen. Sanji still feels a strong sense of dread whenever he looks at that particular room. It simply has a gas stove, very little counter space, and a coffee machine. There is a blender in one of the cupboards, but about two weeks after moving in with his wife it stopped working. In the kitchen Sanji looks for the small trash can, opening the lid he finds his cigarettes laying neatly on top. When he opens the carton relief courses through his veins. She must have been in a hurry...  
Normally he finds his secret stash in the garbage, every stick shredded to bits. When he finds time to sneak out he replenishes his stash. On his last run he finally got the courage to buy his own cell phone. Sure, he has to use the internet if he wants to check on his friends. It’s so worth it to be able to speak to his friends again. Most have moved away to other cities or countries so nobody questioned his absence. Outside now he lights his cigarette carefully with his hand-dandy lighter.  
She has a lot of unspoken rules that only come up unless convenient. He knows it's unfair, she leaves at eight in the morning and never gets home until almost two in the morning. He rarely sees her anymore, and yet she has time to look through his things to find his stash of goodies. Her excuses are golden too:

“You could get cancer smoking these!”  
“Do you want diabetes?”  
“You’re a chef right? You should be able to make anything out of the utensils available!”  
“You don’t need a job, I bring the money.”  
“You don’t pay the bills, so don’t complain!”

Her cute persona is long gone now, and he’s pretty sure it is never coming back. The blonde gentleman understands that leaving would be his best option, but where would he go? Zeff had stated quite clearly that Sanji was not welcome back at the Baratie. Not only that, Luffy is currently working in Egypt with Robin and Nami. Something about finding the one piece, Sanji couldn’t really wrap his mind around it. Brook is currently touring in Europe and it looked like he wasn’t coming back soon. Usopp and Chopper resided in a city days away from him. That left Zoro, but he hadn’t seen or heard from the damned marimo for almost six years. Last he knew Zoro went back home to Japan to further train in the art of kendo.  
The thought of moss-head brought back a pleasant feeling of nostalgia that made a smile finally stretch Sanji’s tired face. When he was in high school he joined the martial arts club. Of course Zoro was president and continued to be president until he graduated a year before the cook. They often got into antics that got them into loads of trouble. Most of those antics included quite a few kicks to the head, and bruised forearms. Zeff met Zoro once and had declared to Sanji, “He is welcome here, so long as you two don’t damage my property!”  
That night Zeff served the blonde’s favorite dish, clam chowder. The swordsman couldn’t stop gushing about dinner for weeks afterwards. Sanji smiles softly to himself, old memories coming to him one after another. The time Zoro let him hold Wado, his favorite blade. Another moment where Zoro had driven him and their friends out to the nearest ocean for a weekend of fun. It made the weight on his shoulders ease a bit. I hope he’s doing okay, crosses the blonde’s mind before he slithers back inside. Stretching his arms out he heads down a small hall,turning to the first door to his left. Entering the only bathroom he quickly showers, brushes his teeth, and heads for his bedroom located at the very end of the hallway. It was another odd rule Pudding had; they weren’t allowed to sleep in the same bed.  
At first he was okay with it, after all they had just started living together. The cook vainly hoped after they were married that would change. However, when he had brought it up once Pudding had put her foot down. 

“I can’t risk you getting frisky. Kids are not on the agenda!” 

He didn’t respond then, but what use would it have been? How lame would it sound if he said, “I just don’t want to be alone.” That last thought ultimately leads him to flop face first onto his modest bedsheets. Why, he thinks, did she even marry me? Back when she was sweet the brunette used to call him honey, sugar, and sunshine. These days he was lucky if she even called him by his name. 

“You have always taken things to personally Sanji,” rang Robin’s voice. 

With quick movements Sanji tucks himself in, turning onto his side away from the door. After a long sigh, that sounded just as depressed as he felt, he begins to drift. Even behind dark eyelids his mind troubles him, flashing images of his uneventful day stuck inside his prison. It hadn’t felt like much time had passed when a soft thud catches his ears. Sanji’s eyes snap open, and a quick glance at his alarm clock tells him it is 2:30 in the morning. Another thud can be heard down the hallway. It’s probably just Pudding… Sanji closes his eyes slowly, starting to take deep breaths, only for his ear to pick up heavy foot falls. They grow loud fast, stopping in front of his bedroom door. His eyes snap open in alertness when his door slowly opens with a whispered creak. Keeping his breathing calm, he strains to hear the intruder over his steadily rising heart rate.  
The footsteps start toward his bed, too heavy to be Pudding. The intruder finally stands over him, their shadow cast across his body. Panic settles into his heart and without any hesitation Sanji jumps up onto the bed. Before he can snap his leg out the stranger grips both his legs, pulling him back down. This time however the cook is forced to look into the stranger’s hood. Sanji’s body instantly stills, recognition settling in his bones. He’s staring into one midnight eye, the other one closed shut by an old scar.  
“Zoro?”  
Said man releases the cook’s legs for just a moment, only to then wraps his arms around his waist, easily lifting him from the bed. The marimo noted with dismay that Sanji had lost quite a bit of weight. With a deep frown he wonders if the woman living with Sanji has been starving him. Quickly he makes his way to the doorway, entering the hallway once more. Sanji stops him in his tracks, grabbing a hold of the door frame. Panic makes Sanji reckless and so he swings a leg back. Zoro easily catches the one leg with his free hand, the other one sliding to hold onto the cook’s thighs.  
“Stop fighting me curly brow!”  
The growled out command has an instant effect on the cook, his legs hanging limp now. Zoro could feel Sanji’s trembling increase making guilt settle into his gut. After taking a deep breath in through his nose, he shifts the cook’s weight away from him. Sanji lets go of the doorframe slowly, allowing himself to be moved. The marimo dips down a bit to grab behind the blonde’s legs, lifting him up once again. Now that they face one another Zoro can’t help the grin that takes over his features.  
“That’s much better,” Zoro says softly.  
Sanji opens his mouth to definitely tell the wannabe swordsman what was up. However all that comes from his mouth is silence, words stuck in his throat. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you leave? Did you see Luffy? Did you see the gang? Did you forget about me?  
“Cook,” Sanji shuts his mouth with a loud click, “I’m getting you out of here.”  
This seems to shake Sanji from his stupor, finally wiggling in the marimo’s arms.  
“You can put me down! I can certainly walk on my own you weird freak!”  
Zoro lets out a bark of laughter, before smothering it into Sanji’s shoulder. The cook can feel his face heating up, blaming it on his lack of human contact. When the marimo pulls back again he’s full on smiling, starting down the hallway again.  
“You’re still so creative with your insults.”  
When both find themselves in the living room Sanji lets out a horrified gasp.  
“You broke into my house,” he screeches.  
Zoro shakes his head a bit, the smile not leaving his face. He heads straight for the broken balcony doors, adjusting his hold on the man in his arms. Outside the swordsman pauses, taking in the city view. He couldn’t wait to get out of here, more importantly to get the cook as far away from this apartment.  
When he had received a call from Luffy a couple weeks ago he had been a bit surprised. Luffy rarely called, to busy trying to find a specific gold coin. He found himself even more surprised when Luffy asked if Sanji had contacted him yet.  
“No Luffy, I haven’t spoken to Sanji since I left for Japan.”  
“Something’s not right Zoro, after he met this Pudding girl we rarely heard from him. Before now he wasn’t even talking to us at all. He keeps his calls short, and they are so late at night. So I have two favors to ask you.”  
Zoro had chuckled and replied, “That was quite abrupt captain. What do you need?”  
“One, I need you to grab Sanji. Usopp has already traced the call and found where he currently lives. Apparently he married the Pudding girl. She’s related to some woman nicknamed Big Mama. I have a bad feeling he’s in danger.”  
Suddenly the view isn’t as nice, and Zoro feels himself default back into a frown. Without meaning to he squeezes Sanji closer to him, the blonde simply too tired to protest.  
“Two, I want you guys to join my adventure! My brother was onto something, the one piece will lead us to the greatest treasure the world will ever know! Robin will meet you two at the nearest boating dock, hopefully Franky will be there too. Think you guys could make it in a couple weeks?”  
His voice did not waver when he answered Luffy then. Zoro didn’t feel himself regretting anything as he approaches the railing he witnessed the blonde glance over many times. Sanji’s brain began to scream warnings that he first ignored until he noticed Zoro trying to climb on top the railing.  
“Oh hell no, dumb ass marimo, I am not commiting suicide with you of all people!”  
Said marimo quirked his brow down at Sanji, another smiling forming back onto his face. Without much effort Zoro lifted himself and the cook on top the railing. Sanji has not felt panic as much as he has today. At this point he’s pretty sure his poor heart is going to give out on him. The blonde doesn’t dare move, to terrified he might knock Zoro off balance. For a minute the night air is still around them. The wind is surprisingly gentle barely tossling Zoro's short green locks.  
“After all these years,” Sanji finally mutters quietly, “I still trust you with my life. Fuck you.”  
Zoro glances down at Sanji, who’s buried his face into the swordsman’s left shoulder. The swordsman places a chaste kiss on top gold locks and jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the rough draft for chapter one! Please let me know what your thoughts are; what you liked, what you didn't like, etc.


End file.
